


something fierce

by guardiancastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiancastiel/pseuds/guardiancastiel





	something fierce

Nothing is going to tear us apart  
Not those angel wings or the distance  
Between heaven and earth or the hell  
That wants to swallow us whole

It can choke on us for all I care  
And it seems like the only thing   
Separating you from me right now  
Is the rough fabric colored flannel  
And beige and the innocence behind

Your touches; seeming to linger longer  
Than the breaths you breathe into my neck  
Trembling and waiting for your lips to   
Graze upon it like your finger tips across  
My chest, over my heart and up to my 

jaw line, leading to my mouth where I  
Whisper your name and beg something  
Fierce, expecting your love and for you  
To lay it one me. Losing my coherence

Like this battle, between demons and angels.  
And even in the middle of ecstasy with your  
Father’s name hanging on my lips you’ll   
Keep me grounded, and us together


End file.
